You awaken the beast with in me : A Vilkas love story
by melody5671234
Summary: He hadn't expected much from her. Everyone loved her. How could they not? All except for Vilkas. But an event forces him to comply with her, regardless of how much he doesn't want to.He tried to ignore it but he can't.He can feel her pulse, her warmth. He can taste her in the air, recognize her scent from a mile away.He just can't seem to understand why & most importantly, why her
1. Chapter 1

Vilkas took a deep breath as he watched Whiterun light up in the night. It wasn't often he would need his time alone from the others but tonight was one of those nights. His beast-blood roared inside him. He wouldn't fall for it. So instead he turned his interest to hunting.

He hid in the bushes as he spotted a young hare sleeping soundly amongst the bushes. He quickly readied his dagger to strike. He sensed the change in the air almost immediately. His nose twitched at the recognition of the new found scent, and he hated it. The sound of a horse's hooves running down the road startled his prey and it quickly jumped off. He sighed in frustration. Just who was out this late at night?

Vilkas kept himself hidden, not wanting to deal with anyone at the moment. He could feel her heart pounding, could smell her relief as she spotted the city and shared her exhaust. Though he didn't have a close look of her as she raced by there was something different about her he just couldn't forget. It drove him absolutely mad. He could only pray that he'd never see her again. Little did he know that he'd have to follow every word and command that came from her lips.

* * *

He knew it was her as soon as she stepped inside Jorrvaskr. She hadn't even opened the door yet and he knew she was outside on their doorstep.

He turned around and looked at her at the end of the hall, his brows furring together. She looked as if she were like any other girl that you could find on the streets of Skyrim. Her hair was a shade of brown that fell to her shoulders, her eyes a starburst of colors.

She looked down the hallway and closed the door from her descent of the stairs. Quickly the conversation he was having with Kodlak fell.

" What is this? A stranger walks our halls." Kodlak stated calmly as she made her way up.

" I wish to join you." She answered. Her voice like a melody . . . an absolute annoying melody.

Kodlak was amused by her answer and let out a light chuckle.  
" Would you now? Alright, let me have a look at you."  
She stood uncomfortably as he circled around her, unsure of what to do. To Vilkas she seemed like a typical girl who was trying to talk herself up. Oh how he was so wrong. Kodlak was able to see the strength in her small build. He was able to feel the strength of her fiery spirit.

" Yes, perhaps a certain strength of spirit."

Vilkas nearly spat. As if someone like her could possibly be strong enough to make it. She was too pretty to. He'd be surprised if she could wield the sword on her hips.

While she was shown downstairs to talk to Kodlak he felt his anger grow and grow. Yet he just couldn't understand why. All he wanted was for her to leave and never come back, taking her annoying scent with her. Then his opportunity came.

" Vilkas, take Alexandra out back. Give her a good fight and break her in." Kodlak ordered as he patted her harshly on the back.

" Of course."

He turned and his mind began to turn. He'd play with her. He'd give her hope that she'd have a chance then take her down. It was cruel, but it would have to do.

" No weapons, just fists." She demanded. He looked down at his sword, shocked. She was digging her own grave deeper and deeper. He shrugged.

" If you insist."  
They both stripped of their weapons and stood in front of one another. Then they face one another. She had guts, he'd give her that.

Vilkas threw the first punch. She blocked and returned it. His hand latched onto her wrist to stop it. His eyes widened in shock as the power of her punch jarred him. Then she followed through with a kick to the chest.

Vilkas stumbled but quickly recovered. There would be no more playing Mr. Nice Guy. If he did then she'd be bound to join the companions. Stupid of him for underestimating her.

He had to admit, he actually had a moment of fear that she would win. He'd have to use his body weight against her. As Alexandra attacked he scooped her leg out from under her and pushed her down, though he made sure not to let her fall too rough. Alexandra noticed his restraint of letting her fall but she had no time to use it to her advantage. Immediately he was on top of her, pinning her down.

She wouldn't let him stop her from joining. Alexandra gathered all her strength and slipped her foot against his chest. As she pushed up she project her weight against him and switched the rolls on him.

Vilkas looked up at her. She hovered above him, her chest heaving and her hair a mess. But she wasn't the only one fighting to catch their breath. She had given him a challenge. Though he still was annoyed and agitated by her, he felt something corse through him, awaking the animal inside.

" Not bad." He admitted. Alexandra flashed him a smirk and began to stand. She held out her hand and Vilkas took it. Just from the simple touch he could feel her pulse echo from her to him. From his palm, to his arm, to his chest. Soon his whole body had gone numb from the sensation.

Her eyes searched him from some sort of answer. It was as if she'd die from anticipation.  
Vilkas ripped his hand away immediately. Then he let out a sigh. He couldn't deny the talent.

" You just might make it. But remember you're still a whelp to us, so do what we tell you. Take my sword up to get it sharpened." He walked over and handed her the sword. " And be careful. It's most likely worth more than you are."  
She scowled at him and snatched the sword away.

" Yes, your highness." She cooed. As she walked away Vilkas leaned against the table. He was still out of breath and his body shook. Luckily he seemed to cover it up well enough so that she didn't notice. This was more than exhaustion.

He stole a glance at her as she made her way up to forge. He growled and whipped around, going inside.

Everyone looked up as he slammed the door behind him.

" I heard some new blood came to join. How'd she do?" Farkas asked.

" Just perfect." He growled. Farkas shot him a confused look.

" Isn't that good?"  
Vilkas took a deep breath. " It's amazing."  
Then he stormed down stairs.

* * *

 _As I was reading my comments from my previous stories I read that there was a request for a Vilkas story so your wish is my command! Sorry it took so long, I had to play the companion's storyline again to get some inspiration. I hope I didn't disappoint!_


	2. Chapter 2

Vilkas sat, taking a bite from his cheese as he sat and enjoyed the day. Beside him he heard the sound of a sword striking one of the dummies they had outside. He cringed at the sound but tried to ignore it.

Then it happened again.

His fist tightened, suffocating the wedge in his hand. He heard the sound once more.

" Haven't you practiced enough already?" He snapped. Farkas stopped, wiping the sweat from his brow and glancing back at his brother.

" What's bothering you brother?"

" Nothing."

" I think you're jealous."

Vilkas spat. " Of what?"

" Of how the new blood gave you a run for your money."

Vilkas's body tensed. " How did you-"  
Farkas flashed him a smile.

" I saw it all with my eyes." He sheathed his sword and leaned calmly against the table. " She's not that bad. I had a chance to talk to her last night."

" What so now you're best friends?"

Farkas brushed off his brother's comment.

" I'm saying you should give her a chance."

Give her a chance? Why it was because of her he wasn't able to get any sleep the night before! He laid the entire night, tossing and turning with his hands over his ears. He could hear her heart beat, smell her scent, feel his pulse match with hers. And he just couldn't understand why. It's not like it had ever happened before. They hadn't even been in the same room.

Even now he could faintly sense her presence. He needed to find a way to fix this. He should have never let her have the upper hand in the the fight. If he hadn't she would have never made it. Curse him!

" The moment she leaves town and never comes back is when I'll give her a chance." He growled as he stood up. Farkas watched his brother disappear inside and shook his head. He wasn't as smart as Vilkas, but it was clear Alexandra had impacted him in some way. He could only pray his brother learnt how to deal with it otherwise the entire guild would be driven mad.

* * *

A smile flashed across her lips as she flung her blade down. Farkas stood, blocking her strike as well as he could. He pushed up and she quickly countered. Farkas turned and knocked her blade from her hand but Alexandra wasn't going to have it. She raised her foot, knocking his own sword away from his hands.

" A tie, as usual." He smiled as he held his hands up.

" I'll win one day." She challenged as she retrieved both of their swords and returned it.

Vilkas sat with the rest of the members as they enjoyed their lunch. Beside him Alexandra took her seat with Farkas across the table. It had been a year since she had joined. Many things had happened. Deaths, battles, some too painful to remember more than others.

" Can you hand me a bowl of stew?" She asked. Vilkas said nothing and passed the bowl down to her. If she had sat next to him a year ago he would have gone insane. He would have been overcome by her. Her presence, her heartbeat, her warmth. Somehow he had managed to learn to control it. Only if he was extremely tired did he let his defenses fall. So when he was in that state he stayed clear of her as well as he possibly could.

" I'll be leaving this weekend." She announced.

" Why is that?" Athis questioned.  
" I've got to travel to a few towns. The jarl of Riften sent for my aid."

" I'll join you." Farkas insisted. She gave him a smile. Vilkas felt himself tremble. How annoying it was, how she walked around flashing people that stupid smile.

" No it's alright."

" We won't let you travel out there alone." He continued, which was followed by a sneeze.  
" Get me sick and interrupt my hunts and you'll be a deadman." Aela warned.

" I'll be fine. Don't worry Alexandra, I'll keep you safe."

" I know you will."

Her words made the soup in Vilkas's mouth go sour. Unlike the others, he was glad she'd be gone. Whether she was in charge or not, it didn't mean he had to like her.

* * *

" He's burning up." Alexandra frowned as she rested her hand on Farkas's forehead. " You're staying home. There's no way you're coming with me."

Vilkas saw his eyes flushed with disappointment.

" There must be someone else who can go with you."  
She gave a shake of her head. " They are all busy."  
Vilkas felt his eyes flicker up to him. No . . . no no no no no

" Vilkas will go with you." He smirked. Alexandra hid the annoyance she felt.

" He doesn't have to."  
" Yea, I really don't." Vilkas followed. Farkas began to sit up and both rushed to push him back down.  
" You need to rest." Vilkas snapped.  
" If you're not going with her then I will."

Vilkas let out a sigh. He had him trapped.  
" Fine. I'll go with her."  
No matter how much he didn't want to. Farkas smirked and he laid back down. If Vilkas didn't know any better he'd say that he planned this.


	3. Chapter 3

" Farkas you need to go back inside." Alexandra pleaded. He gave a cough, the pain clear on his face.

" Seeing you to the gate is the least I can do after you stayed up all night taking care of me."

" Alexandra is right. You need to go back to bed and sleep. You made it outside, that's good enough." Aela ordered. Without giving him the opportunity to argue she turned him around and began to walk back inside jorrvaskar.  
" Be safe out there. We will make sure he gets his rest." Ria assured. Relief washed over Alexandra's face.

" Thank you."

" I'm more worried about you personally. You look beat." Vignar frowned. Vilkas stole a look her way. Now that Vignar mentioned it, she did look exhausted. 

" When I met Kodlak I wasn't sure if I could ever meet a Harbinger as caring as him. But you seem to be right up there in the ranks." Njada stated.  
Alexandra took her compliment to heart. Then they all said their goodbyes and the two set off to Riften.

* * *

It had been dark by the time they made it to Ivarstead. Both tied their horses up in the stalls before heading inside to the inn. Vilkas followed behind her, not really saying much as he glanced around. In fact they hadn't really spoke at all since they had left.

" One room please."

Vilkas's ears perked.

" No, we need two." He interrupted. Alexandra looked at him, annoyance and confusion mixed in her eyes.  
" We can't waste the money on two rooms. Unless you want to sleep out in the forest on the way back that is." She snapped.

" We have to have more money."

" I only brought enough for one room for each inn. I've done this trip many times before, I know what I have to do."

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. The inn keeper eyed them carefully.

" So one room?" She asked. Alexandra nodded then followed her to the room. Once the keeper left the room Vilkas found himself thinking as he shut the door and leaned against it. How in the world was he going to be able to control himself with her sleeping right beside him?

He looked over at her and she was already sitting on the bed, removing her shoes. She grimaced as she slipped them off, her feet aching and begging to be free. He might as well learn to live with it.

Vilkas hadn't exactly understood why he felt the way he did about her. It wasn't like she was rude or always pestered him. But it was just something and it always sat in the back of his mind.

He sat on the other side of the bed and began to do the same. Behind him he heard her rummage through her bag but he didn't turn around. He was too focused on his own aching body.

" I'm changing so don't look."

" I won't." 

He heard her lift her riding blouse up and over her head, tossing it. The fabric brushed his hand and he pulled away, as if it had burnt him.

Her scent swirled around until it smothered his nose. The scent of sea salt and flowers twisted together. Most likely from her time she spent traveling around the seas and ports.

He took a deep breath. He had to relax, to control himself.

So instead he turned to removing his own shirt, trying not to focus on Alexandra as she dressed.

Not long after they blew out the lanterns and got comfortable under the covers, their backs to one another.

" Good night Vilkas." She yawned. He took another deep breath.

 _Don't focus on her. Don't think about how you can feel her body heat, how you're practically touching backs. Don't give into the blood._

" Good night Alexandra."

* * *

He looked around, taking in all the sights. It had been so long to Riften. He nearly forgot how it looked.

Vilkas followed Alexandra around mindlessly, going where she went without question. He was too busy in the scenery. That was, until something caught his eye.

Alexandra stood, talking to a nord. His hair was long and his shoulders broad. The sparkle in his eyes were obvious, surely anyone would have noticed them. He liked what he saw.

Vilkas moved on to Alexandra. She had matured slightly over the years. Her hair had grown slightly, but not much. It still rested on her shoulders and she constantly had to push her long bangs out of her face. Her skin had darkened some but not dramatically. Only enough to add a small tan. Most likely from staying outside in the sun so much.

She didn't look very strong either. She seemed much too dainty to even try to lift her sword or pull her bow. But he had learnt his mistake the first day he had met her. Under those clothes, muscles laid. Although he doubted very little men got to see them.

So he couldn't deny it.

She was a sight. But she wasn't the one to get his heart racing. Only enough to drive him insane. Perhaps it was because she was the dragonborn. Maybe that was why he had such a hard time controlling his beast blood around her.

The nord's eyes flickered up to him and he frowned.  
" Who's this?" He asked. Alexandra looked back.

" This is Vilkas. He's keeping me company for my trip." She introduced. Vilkas stepped forward, his arms crossed. Both of the men glared at each other.  
" Vilkas, this is Brynjolf."

" Please to meet you lad."

Vilkas shook his hand, his grip tighter than needed.

" Same to you."

But neither one was stupid. The sarcasm was heavy in his voice, Vilkas could hear it crystal clear. But he forced himself to take his hand back and stand straighter.

" Welcome to Riften. Perhaps I could show you around sometime."  
Vilkas flashed him a smile.  
" Perhaps. I think I'll leave Alexandra to that."

Brynjolf's jaw locked. Vilkas had no interest in her what so ever, but seeing this nord flustered was oh so enjoyable.

" Come on Vilkas," Alexandra called as she tugged on his hand. The tension was becoming too suffocating. " I'll take you to Honeyside. We will stay there until we leave."

Vilkas followed her without any other words. Instead he felt eyes burning holes into his back. Did the nord honestly thing he wouldn't give him such a hard time?


	4. Chapter 4

Vilkas stepped through the door and looked around. He hadn't even realized Alexandra had been tugging on his wrist until she pulled away, leaving a burning sensation on his skin. He rubbed it in hopes to touch away the feeling . Instead he focused his attention on the house around him.

" I swear you're going to send the thieves guild after us." She sighed as she threw her luggage into a corner. " If any of our stuff is gone it's your fault."

Vilkas rose a brow. " So your little nord is apart of the almighty thieves guild?"  
Alexandra snatched his luggage from his hands, getting close. Vilkas tensed but not from her attitude. It was bad enough he was in her house, drowning and suffocating in her scent, her aura, her everything. But now she was daringly close. Too close for his own personal liking.

" He's not my nord."

Vilkas didn't let go of his luggage.

" Really? He didn't seem to have a problem calling you his lass."

Alexandra gave a daring smirk. " Or perhaps you're just too jealous for your own good."

Vilkas stood, utterly shocked by her words. She took his bag and turned to set it next to hers. At least she was away from him.

" He's like a shield brother. We use to go on jobs together."  
" He doesn't deserve the title of a shield brother." He spat.

" Whether you want to admit it or not Brynjolf is a good man. He'd die for any one of his members just like how I know you would. Unless you're going to judge him on his job, then you might as well put me down there with him because I did restore the guild and left him in charge of it since I wanted to join the companions."  
" I think the day I see you protect me like that is the day the world would end." Vilkas smirked as he crossed his arms. She glance back at him with a sparkle in her eyes. He did have to give her that She didn't take his crap.

" Now," She started as she finished arranging everything," I'm going to go talk to the jarl. It's wise not to keep her waiting. So make yourself comfortable, unless you want to come."  
He wasn't sure if he could handle staying in a place like this.

" I'll come along."

* * *

He peered over at her wondering how could he have missed this side of her. Alexandra stood, her face serious. There was no sign of her normal smile on her lips and no hint of the happiness you always saw whenever you met her eyes.

She kneeled with Vilkas beside her. Her voice was even, controlling. She demanded everyone's attention. As he listened to the conversation he couldn't deny the new found respect he had for her.

" I will see to it that she is found and returned safely." Alexandra promised." These bandits will not get away from taking her."

" Thank you. I will make sure you get a hefty reward. You are dismissed."

She gave a nod. Then they both rose and left the building. As soon as the air of the city hit her face she let out a relieved sigh.

" You're really going to go rescue her?" Vilkas asked.

She nodded and adjusted her riding clothes she had yet had the time to change out of.

" She must be terrified. Kidnapped because her father wouldn't pay off his debts, I wouldn't have the heart to leave her there. Who knows what those bandits will do to her."

Vilkas looked at her. Her eyes filled with exhaust, slightly blood shot. The ache was clear on her face.

" Are you feeling well?" He asked. She rubbed her eyes in response.  
" Just tired from the trip. Let's get some food and relax. I will head out in the morning. They won't do anything to her otherwise they won't get their money from her father."

Vilkas eyed her as she started towards the Bee and Barb. He was not that easily fooled. The exhaust he saw in her eyes was too extreme to have from their traveling. He could only pray that it wasn't what he thought it was.

* * *

" Achoo!"

Vilkas hid the small curve of his lips behind his mug.

" You have a very peculiar sneeze." He teased. Alexandra recovered from her sneeze then glared at him.

" Are you making fun of it?"

" No, I actually thought it was cute."  
Alexandra's cheeks reddened as she adverted her gaze out of frustration. Then she snatched up her own mug and took a gulp. Then as she put it back down Vilkas's smile quickly melted away. Not only where her cheeks red, but so was her entire face.

Without saying a word he reached across the table. Alexandra jumped as the back of his hand brushed against her forehead.

" What are you doing!"

He furred his brow in worry.  
" You're warm Alex."

Her heart jumped from the nickname. Never before had he used it before, especially with such worry.

" I'm fine. I told you I'm tired from traveling, some sleep and food will help."

Vilkas continued to eye her down. 'I'm fine' his ass. He had been hoping Farkas's illness had been fake but he had been wrong. It was just as he feared, she had caught his cold.

As he took another drink he could hope that she was right, that some sleep would make it go away. He knew that she'd go on that job regardless of her health, she was just that type of person.

But just because Farkas truly was sick didn't weaken his suspicion that he had used it to get them in the position they were in now.

He'd check on her in the morning. Then he'd follow her to the camp. The last thing he needed was to hear that another Harbinger has been killed.

* * *

What is this! Is that Vilkas showing compassion! *dies* I think he's the one who is ill!

Hope you guys liked it :) Love you all


	5. Chapter 5

He met her gaze as they both stood silently at the mouth of the cave. Alexandra reached back and nocked an arrow then gave a nod. She instantly stepped out and pulled back, preparing to shoot if needed. When she noticed no one was there she motioned for Vilkas to follow behind with her head.  
He drew his sword and crept in behind her. How he managed to convince her to let him come he wasn't so sure. To his relief when he woke up this morning her fever had been gone. Although the heat radiating off of her while he slept nearly burnt him whenever he'd accidentally brush against her in the bed.

Alexandra rounded the corner and spotted two bandits. One sitting, one sleeping. She narrowed in on the one sitting with his back to her and shot. Though it was a lethal hit she cursed at herself then pawed at her eyes. This was not the time she needed her fatigue to blur her vision.

Vilkas eyed her with caution as she loaded another arrow. The one sleeping had yet to notice so it should be clean kill.

This time she managed to pull it off without any problems.

This time.

They made their way through the cave with no problems. Which is what made Alexandra worry. As they peered around the corner she spotted the young girl with her hands bound behind her and a cloth covering her mouth. But Alexandra didn't budge.

" Do you not like this either?" Vilkas asked. She licked her lips.

" Not at all . . . but we can't afford to wait."

She walked into the room and scanned every inch of the room. Then she rushed to put her arrow back into her quiver and latch her bow onto her back.

" It's ok, we are here to save you." She explained as she worked at the knot of the cloth around her mouth. Vilkas kept his eyes peeled at the entrance, hoping she was working as fast as she could. There hadn't been much trouble so far, he didn't want to see if there would be any time soon.

Alexandra managed to get the cloth untied and the girl gasped with relief. Out of the corner of her eye Alexandra spotted a shadow creeping up behind her. Slowly, she reached for the hilt of her sword.

The sound of metal clashing cause Vilkas to turn. Alexandra knelt, fighting of the bandit as he pushed down on her. Immediately he had his sword drawn when arms wrapped around his neck. Vilkas growled and dug his foot into his attacker's leg, dragging it down. Then he slammed his head back, swinging around and bringing his sword across his chest.

He turned and saw Alexandra standing there, her chest heaving. Her face was flushed white.

" Alexandra-"  
" We need to hurry before any more come back," She cut the ropes around the girl's wrists," Come on lets go."  
The girl repeatedly thanked her as they raced out and back into the forest. But the wound on her leg caused her to lag behind.

" Vilkas, carry her." Alexandra demanded as she stopped, holding her head. He scowled but knew there was no room to argue. She wouldn't let him carry her instead of the girl and there was no way he could carry both at the same time. So he swept the girl off her feet and took off with Alexandra always in his view.

* * *

They rushed into the room and the jarl snapped her head up from the commotion. There the young girl was reunited with her father and her leg was treated.

Alexandra leaned against a wall, watching them tend to the girl's wound when black dots appeared before her eyes. She rubbed them but was disappointed when they didn't disappear. Perhaps if she got some fresh air.  
She went to step forward and it was as if someone slipped the world out from underneath her. Alexandra stumbled, falling onto Vilkas.

" What in the world?" He gasped in shock.  
" S-sorry. I'm just still really tired." She grumbled as she tried to step away. Vilkas felt his anger burst. He was done with that damned excuse.

His arm wrapped around her waist to prevent her from leaving and he pulled her close. She tried fighting but it was as if she wasn't even trying.

" You're burning up!" He growled as he rested his hand against her. Alexandra felt her body go limp. He quickly held her up and cupped her face to make her look at him. She seemed so lifeless. He actually terrified him. Then her body lost all energy and her eyes closed. Vilkas was caught off guard from the sudden weight and nearly tripped.

" Help!We need help!" He demamded.

* * *

Alexandra opened her eyes with a groan as the light blinded her. She was able to recognize that the building she laid in was her house and beside her a figure laid. Vilkas sat beside the bed, his body half on the bed.

During his sleep he could feel her pulse flutter and woke up. She looked down at him, confused and unsure.

" Oh divine's blessing you're alright." He sighed.

" What happened?" She asked. Vilkas pulled himself onto the bed so he was able to sit beside her.

" You passed out." He explained softly. Alexandra closed her eyes as he reached out. His fingers brushed against her forehead then down to her neck. " Your fever is nearly gone."  
" Is she safe?" She asked as she watched him dunk a rag into a bowl of water and ring it out.

" Yes. Her and her father both." He spoke as he brushed her bangs back and laid it on her. Then he noticed the questioning look she gave him.

" What?"

" Why do you care all of a sudden?" She asked. Vilkas froze. It wasn't that he never cared. Why she was Harbinger, how could he not? But was that really the reason why he had stayed up as late as his body permitted him? Why he had carried her home and taken care of her? Why he had felt his heart stop when he felt her go limp in his arms?

" Vilkas?"  
He met her gaze, taking a moment to think of an answer.

" Everyone would kill me if something happened to you."  
She gave a small smile. He could see it in her eyes. She wasn't falling for it. She knew he was lying. Well partially lying.

" Get some more rest. I'll go to the Bee and Barb to get you some food. You must be hungry."

She gave a small nod.  
Vilkas turned to stand when her hand caught him. The sensations he felt echoed in his head. They were just like the ones when they both spared for the first time. It was like his body intertwined with hers. Like it knew how it worked from top to bottom.

" Vilkas-" She called again. He dared to look back at her.  
" Thank you."

He nodded then left the house as quickly as possible. Once he was outside he closed the door and leaned against it. He didn't understand. He had been doing so well. Yet it seemed that ever since this blasted trip he's been loosing control little by little; and as he looked down at his hand, he feared how much he'd have left by the end of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Vilkas stood frozen, scared to move. He eyed her, worried that even his breathing would wake her. When he had returned from the Bee and Barb later that morning he had found himself shocked to find Alexandra fast asleep. No, it wasn't seeing her asleep that shocked him, it was how peaceful she looked.

He gave a shake of his head. He couldn't fall for it. No matter how tempting it was.

" Alexandra . . . Alexandra wake up. The food is on the table, I'll bring it over."

She groaned and shook her head. " No, it's fine."

" You need to rest."  
" I can rest at the table."  
Vilkas felt a small spark of anger.

" You're just like Farkas." He grumbled. As she giggled at his comment he couldn't help but look at her surprised. Then she stood and peered up at him.

" I know."

For the first time Vilkas felt his cheeks grow warm.

God damn woman, always arguing, pestering him every chance she had.

" I want to go outside today." She stated randomly during their meal.

" No."

Alexandra frowned at his blunt response.

" I'm not a child Vilkas."

He glanced up at her as he finished taking a drink.

" I know you're not. But it doesn't mean you're still not stupid. If Farkas was taking care of you then perhaps you could convince him to let you. But you're not, I'm going through the hassle of taking care of you so you'll do what I say."

" I'll feel worse if I stay inside all day. I can't stand it. If I want to go out I will go out whether you go with me is your choice."

Vilkas scoffed as she finished her food and stood. " Last damn time I worry about you."

She gave a shrug, taking the dirty dishes into the kitchen. While he finished his meal he could hear her sniffling in the background. Not from crying but from the fact her nose was plugged. He knew better. Never once had he seen Alexandra cry and he could guarantee that if she ever did, it wouldn't be from his words.

" Here."

Alexandra looked down at the tissue beside her. She smiled and took it.

" Thank you."

" Yea well don't think to much of it, I'm tired of hearing it. What are you snickering about?"

She turned around and began to rummage through her drawers.  
" Oh nothing."  
He growled.

" Tell me."

" You said that it was your last time you'd worry about me. So you're obviously not worried enough to know what I was snickering about."

He saw the devilish look in her eye. She was playing games with him. He knew it. But it didn't mean that they didn't work.

" Damned woman."

She began to walk around the corner, dress in hand. " If you want to know what I was snickering about then come outside with me."

" I'm not going to encourage you stupid actions."

" Fine. Suit yourself."

And with that she disappeared around the corner to change.

* * *

He couldn't believe it. He just simply couldn't believe it. She tricked him. He knew about her trap and he openly fell into it.

" It's such a beautiful day."

Vilkas refused to respond. How dumb could he be!  
" Aw come on, cheer up. Stop being so grumpy all the time." She teased as she bumped him. He didn't budge as they walked through the forest, back to Riften.

" The moment you leave me be is the moment I'll smile."  
" You and I both know that's a lie." She responded, her voice much softer than normal.

His heart beat rippled through him, out his feet and matched with hers. He cursed in his mind. It was happening again.

" You speak awfully highly of yourself."

Alexandra eyed an older man as he rode toward them on his horse.

" I know because you would have just left me behind if you really meant it."

As she spoke she rose her hand in a wave and granted the traveler a smile. Her emotion of kindness coursed from her back to Vilkas, only adding another string of connection to him.

" Are you content now?" He asked, avoiding her question. Alexandra shrugged.  
" What do you think?"

" Knowing you? Most likely not."

From her reaction he knew that he was right. He didn't even bother to argue. Instead he followed back inside Riften without a word. Honestly this was all too much for a secret.

* * *

Vilkas watched the sunset as Alexandra scanned her eyes over the fresh produce. She reached into her pouch to pull out a coin when someone had beat her to it.

" Brynjolf?" She gasped. Vilkas's mood immediately dropped.

" Oh thank you sir. Here is what you wanted." The woman said as she handed Alexandra the bag.

" What are you doing here?" Vilkas growled. Brynjolf shot him a daring grin.

" I heard that Alexandra fell ill. I _had_ to visit her to see how she was doing."

Bullshit. He was visiting her to makeup for their last meeting, in hopes to get revenge for what Vilkas had said to him.

" I'm doing fine thanks to Vilkas." She reassured kindly. Brynjolf raised a brow.

" Are you sure about that? You still look sick to me-"  
Vilkas smacked his hand away as he reached up to her forehead.

" She's perfectly fine."

Both pairs of eyes settled on him. But Brynjolf took it as a challenge, the corner of his lips turning up.

" Everyone misses you Alex, why don't you come back? Or at least visit it us before you leave."

Alexandra frowned slightly, noticing something she shouldn't have.

She didn't feel her heart lightened when he called her by her nickname.

" Alexandra?" he called out again. She snapped out of her trance immediately, giving him an apologetic smile.

" I don't want to go down and pass this cold around. Perhaps next time when I'm well."

" You plan on traveling home while you're still ill?"  
" You know me, I can't stay cooped up for too long."

Vilkas peered down at her with slight worry as she sneezed. Brynjolf watched his hand slide up to her head and give a gentle pat in comfort.

When he saw the happiness flash across her face Brynjolf then saw it. He really didn't have a chance.

" I'll be taking her home now, if that's alright with you _Brynjolf_." Vilkas sneered, making sure to make his name stand out. Brynjolf crossed his arms, returning the glare.  
" Go right ahead, _wolf."  
_ Vilkas's arm wrapped protectively around her, forcing her to turn along with him.

" If I find out that you let anything happen to her I will kill you!"

Vilkas peered back at him. " You wouldn't stand a chance, _thief_."

* * *

" I don't know who is worse! You or Brynjolf!" Alexandra cried as she paced around the room.

" Do you think I honestly care?" He asked, his leg beginning to shake as he shared her emotions. She stopped her pacing, his leg stopped it's shaking.

She opened her mouth to reply when he stood, pushing the chair back. Alexandra couldn't understand why but she found herself voiceless as he walked up to her.

Vilkas caught her chin, tilting her head back. Her heart suddenly leaped and what's worse, Vilkas felt it too. Quickly, he pushed it to the back of his mind and began to twist her head side to side.

" You seem better. Perhaps that walk today did help you." He teased as he began to push in on her cheeks, making her lips pucker. Alexandra quickly swatted his hands away, her hands darting up to cover her mouth as she heard him laugh. Genuinely laugh.

And it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever heard.

" Ass." She smiled.

" It's not the first time I've been called that." Then the reason as to why he had done everything that day popped into his head. " So are you going to tell me what you were snickering about?"  
" I guess I have to now don't I?" She asked, slowly making her way towards the other room. He eyed her wearily.

" I was thinking . . . "  
Vilkas felt himself lean forward.

" That . . ."  
He nearly yelled at her to hurry up. She paused and looked back him. Then she flashed a smile.  
" You remind me of a mom."

Vilkas's brows furred together in confusion, not full swallowing her words. Then it clicked and Alexandra saw the rage in his eyes. She let out a playful scream and charged for the opposite room, slamming the door shut just before he reached it.

" I'll get you for that!" He threatened as he pounded on the door.

" You can't get me through a door." She teased.

" You'll have to come out eventually."  
There was a moment of silence. Then the door knob twisted. Through the small crack of the opening. She looked up at him then stuck out her tongue childishly. Vilkas reached for her again only to have it shut on him before he had the chance. He continuously pounded on the door, demanding that she opened it up. But he found himself doing something he didn't expect himself to do at that moment in time.

He was smiling.

Had someone else done this he would be upset, angry even. But it was because it was her that he found himself doing it.

Vilkas rested his forehead against the door, listening to her taunt him even more. If only he could just understand . . . why her?


	7. Chapter 7

" I told you that we should have just stayed another day. Honestly, you think you'd have some common sense." Vilkas growled as Alexandra coughed. She waved her hand, brushing his worries off.

" I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about. I can hear it in your voice." She shot back.

" I'll be fine. I still have the beast blood in me."

" It can only help so much. If you get sick that means I'll have to nurse you back to health."  
" I won't." He argued. " I'm going to kill Farkas as soon as I get back. Why did he have to spread this damn illness around?"

There was a moment of silence. Vilkas stole a glance at her. Worry covered her face as she bit her lip in thought. Something was bothering her.  
" What's wrong?"

She gave a shake of her head. " It's nothing."  
He scoffed. " I've known you long enough to know when you're lying to me."

She gave him a half of a smile, which quickly fell.

" Vilkas . . . " She started. He pulled his horse to stop. Now she was starting to scare him.

" I know how much it bothers you that it's still in you. I know what it is like to want to be free, I was the same way until I was lifted from my own beast. I can see it in your eyes. It's there everyday and lately, it's been getting worse."  
He didn't have the strength to look at her any more. So she had been noticing it too. Even after he tried so hard to conceal it.

" I can't lie." He responded softly. As he glanced down at his hand he couldn't help but wonder, if his beast was killed, would all these troubling feelings go away?  
" I can slay it for you." She continued. " I'd do it in a heart beat."  
" I can't let you risk yourself just for my own selfish reasons."

She gave a frustrated huff. " Vilkas I don't if you realize this but I'd risk everything for you."

Vilkas found himself sitting there like a dumb man. She smirked, her finger sneaking under his chin.

" Keep your mouth closed, you'll catch flies."  
He growled at her as she began to trot away. But quickly his anger dissipated. He was finally going to be free.

* * *

" You mean to tell me we aren't going to go back to Whiterun?" Vilkas asked as he followed her around as she shopped for food.

" If we do everyone will be curious as to why we are leaving again. It's better to just go without anyone questioning us." She explained as she picked up some loafs of bread. " It's a long trip. We are going to need plenty of supplies and warm clothing."

Since they had decided this change in events early on in the trip back home, they were able to turn and head north.

Vilkas watched her pick out warmer clothes for when they came face to face with the snow. Even now he could feel a cold bite in the wind.

He turned and took a deep breath, watching the sky peacefully. Alexandra was about to ask which of the two he had liked better when she paused. Already relief was washing over his face and she hadn't even done anything yet.

" Which one?" She asked. He turned and looked at her, furring his brows together.

" Am I your handmaiden now?"

" Just pick which one you like more."  
Looked at the two fur cloaks before him then pointed to the one on the right. 

" I was thinking the same too."  
He rolled his eyes as she turned and gladly purchased it.

After they returned to their room, placing their supplies in the corner. But that night Vilkas couldn't find himself to sleep. Or the next or the one after. Soon he found himself in Winterhold, his heart racing. Tomorrow would be the day. The day that he'd finally be free.

* * *

Alexandra stood with her chest rising and falling as she tried to collect her breath. She stood up tall then made her way down the stairs. Though they had gotten separated during a fight from a few bandits who had recollected around the tomb, Vilkas could still feel her heart pounding and her rich fear. But she still pushed herself forward.

He was too far to assist her in any battle now. Which is exactly what she wanted.

Alexandra looked down at the blue flame in front of her, taking a deep breath. She'd do this for him. To let him live as a free man.

Then she heard a growl behind her.  
Alexndra wiped around. The wolf stood there, baring its teeth. It's paws were huge, it's body long and muscular. Vilkas felt a pulse race through him. Damn it! Why couldn't she have waited for him!

The wolf pounced on her. It's teeth biting onto her sword. Alexandra grunted and used all her might to push back, swinging down. Though blood slipped down it's leg it acted as if nothing had ever happened.  
It circled her, taunting her with it's piercing eyes. Though she had nearly been over her cold, her body was still not back at it's complete strength. Suddenly she regretted not waiting. But she just couldn't let Vilkas suffer anymore, she just couldn't.

Alexandra managed a few hits, it's claws barely skimming past her. However it did not fail to smack the sword from her hands. She cursed as she watched her blade skim across the ground. But she wouldn't dare to keep her eyes off of the beast for too long.

She circled around, slowly reaching for her bow. It growled as she reached back for an arrow, threatening to attack. She paused. Only a few more hits and it would be over. She just had to push through it.

Meanwhile Vilkas pushed himself to run even faster. His limbs screamed from pain. But he refused to slow down.

As he turned the corner he froze. Alexandra stood, her hair in a mess and dirt smeared all over her face. Her body was motionless, almost as if she were a statue.

She parted her lips and the wolf growled again. She smirked. Then she did something had never seen her do in his life.

" Fus Ro Dah!"

The wolf whimpered, staggering back. Then, while she had her chance, Alexandra reached back. In one swift motion she pulled an arrow from her quiver, nocked it, aimed, and fired.

The room went silent.

Feeling his eyes on her, Alexandra turned around. Vilkas walked down and picked her sword up into his hands.  
He could still feel her erratic heart beat.

" Vilkas . . . "

He could still hear her voice crystal clear.

" Is it finally over?" He asked as they both walked up to each other.

" It's finally over." She repeated, taking her sword back, her hand brushing against his.

He could still feel her warmth. So much that it burnt where her fingers touched.

" Are you ok?"

" I feel . . . " he paused. " As if I've woken up from a dream."

She smiled softly. Alexandra reached up and cupped his cheek. He let out a helpless sigh as he leaned into her palm, covering her hand with his own. Some clarity washed over him. His mind began to wonder, thinking of a reason as to why these feelings continued even though his beast was destroyed. Though an idea popped into his head, he couldn't accept it. Not yet.

But he did accept one thing. That no matter how far he ran, no matter how quickly, he wouldn't be able to escape it.

* * *

 _Thank you everyone for the support, please keep the reviews! They fuel to write these stories._

 _I'm really enjoying writing this story. It's one of my favorites! Love you all_


	8. Chapter 8

Alexandra pressed the cloth onto his wound, wiping the blood away. Then she'd clean it off in the water and do it again until it was gone. Neither said a word. Vilkas's mind was overwhelmed of memories. Of seeing her fight his beast, of how he still felt these odd connections with her even after his curse was lift, of how her hand shook as she held his face and yet she still managed a smile. All for him.

" I can't believe you were so reckless." She commented as she opened a jar of salve and rubbed it onto the wound.

" Says the one who got sick."

" At least I'm better."  
He let out a small laugh. " I still see the exhaust in your eyes."

" After today I'm sure I'll get a good night's rest." She joked as she shifted to adjust her dress.

Behind him the aroma of lavender smothered him. When they returned they both didn't hesitate to take a bath, taking their sweet time.

" So how does it feel?" She asked as she cleaned her fingers and reached for a bandage. " Amazing? Relieving? Like a weight has been lifted off your shoulders?"

" Those words don't even begin to describe what it feels like."

He felt her pause for a moment in the middle of wrapping his arm. Then she continued, the edges of her lips turned up.

" You don't know how happy that makes me."  
" Don't go getting mushy on me now."

" I'm not." She reassure as she brought her mouth down. As she used her teeth to rip the bandage her lips brushed across his skin, causing him to stiffen.

His hand immediately went to his face. He had to calm down. He need to relax.

" It's all done. Next time be more careful."

He waved her off. " Aye, aye."

Alexandra placed the medicine the left overs of the bandage on the desk before blowing the lanterns out. Both climbed into their single bed, their backs to each other.  
" Good night Vilkas."

" Good night Alexandra."

Vilkas closed his eyes, prepared for the best sleep of his life. The only problem, he couldn't sleep. He huffed in frustration, pulling the covers over his shoulder. This was not how he was expecting to spend his first night as a free man.

" Vilkas? What's wro-"  
She was cut off mid word. Vilkas groaned and reached over, his arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her close.

" Um . . . Vilkas?"

He buried his nose into her hair, taking in a deep breath of lavender.

" Just for tonight. I can't sleep."

Alexandra bit her lip. She could feel the heat of his bare chest press through the cloth of her dress and into her back, as if it were nonexistent. Her cheeks flushed red as she heard him take a deep breath beside her ear.

His grip tightened on her as he felt her take a shaky breath.

" Is that alright?" He mumbled. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. He would have assumed that his senses would have died down but instead they had done quite the opposite.

" Yes, it's alright."

Vilkas didn't hesitate to let his eyelids fall. It was almost instantly did they both fall into a blissful sleep, their breaths matching up in the same pattern; and it was in that moment that every worry was swept away, nothing else mattered besides each other. Not that either one would say it out loud.

* * *

" I'm glad to see that you are both back safe and sound." Farkas smiled as he greeted the two outside.

" And I'm glad to say that your all better." Alexandra smiled.

" We were starting to get worried something was wrong."  
" Well thanks to you I had to take care of her. She got sick." Vilkas added.  
The guilt washed over Farkas's eyes. " I'm sorry. I never intended to get you sick."

" It's alright Farkas. I'm better now."  
Though Vilkas still wanted to give his brother a hard time he couldn't argue. The exhaust in her eyes were gone, her voice back to normal and very often would she cough. It was a relieving sight.

" Come inside. Lunch was just made so it's still fresh and there is plenty left over. I'm sure everyone is excited to see you."

* * *

They didn't hesitate to eat when their plates were dished and placed in front of them. Every one of the members made sure to stop by and welcome them back home and if they had time, talk to them. All of them had noticed one huge difference. There was something different about Vilkas.  
His eyes lit up, he was more on ease and not nearly as grumpy. Though he wasn't ready to hear all the comments and questions.  
What happened while you were gone? Are you finally together? You did it didn't you, that's why you're so smiley. It's about damn time.  
All of them, aimed at him one right after the other. It was ridiculous and quite frankly, annoying. Yes his relationship had changed with her but he didn't love her. It just wasn't possible. They didn't match and it wouldn't make sense. The only thing that kept pestering him were these damn connections.

That night Vilkas was in his room, sitting at his desk and thinking to himself. Trying to find some sort of explanation. Never before had he travelled with her. He often stayed home while she had gone out on her adventures. But now, now it seemed boring. He was waiting for her to barge into the room, ready to annoy him until he'd do something with her. He was waiting to do the next move, ready to fight beside her. But none of that was needed now. They were home and it was over. He got what he wanted.

" Something on your mind?"

He looked up and spotted Aela leaning against the door frame. Then she pushed herself off, walking over to sit on the bed across from him.

" No."  
" You want to answer again?"

He looked at her, her eyes burning through his cover. He sighed in anger.

" I'm confused."  
She rose a brow. " Isn't the confused one normally Farkas?"

He couldn't stop himself from smirking. Then when she realized how serious he was being, she stopped her jokes.  
" What's going on with you?"

He paused before answering. " It's Alexandra."

" Oh? I thought everything was well with her."

" In a sense."  
" Did you get into a fight? You guys are always bickering, she'll get over it."  
He shook his head. " She doesn't know about it."

Aela was baffled even more.

" When I had first met her I could sense everything about her. It was like her heart was pounding right in my ears, like she always had her arms wrapped around me, and she'd be in an entire different room. I'd smell her scent from a mile away and what's worse, I'd recognize it without a second thought. I had learnt to control it then Farkas volunteered for me to go with her on this trip and it started getting worse." He looked up at her for a moment, the sincere look in her eyes pushing him on. " She offered to lift me of my beast blood, so I took it. I assumed that it would help with these . . . feelings, these connections. But they are only getting worse. I just don't understand. No matter what I try it's just getting worse every day. I know, pathetic."

Aela shook her head. " No, not pathetic. You're just confused."

" I swear if you tell this to anyone-"  
" I won't, I won't." She held her hands up in defense. " However, do you know what you're going to do if it continues to get worse?"

Vilkas's eyes fell from her down to his hands. " No."

There was a moment of silence. Then just as he began to regret ever telling her, Aela opened her mouth.

" Perhaps having the beast blood didn't help, but maybe it's something else that's fueling it."

" Like what?" He asked as he watched her stand and walk back towards the door. She paused and looked back at him.

" She will be leaving again at the end of this week. Go with her."  
Vilkas scowled. " Won't being near her defeat the purpose of getting rid of these feelings?"

A daring smirk played on her lips.

" You're one of our strongest fighter. You should know that sometimes attacking it head on is the best thing to do."

* * *

Oh my goodness reading your comments this morning made my heart swell! I can feel the love from them and I hope you can feel mine in return. I wanted to wait to say something but your comments have pushed me to tell you. For the past year I've been working on a book and I'm near completing it. If you guys are truly interested in it I'd gladly publish it and would be honored if you read it. I'd like it to be a hard copy so if anyone knows of a good publisher please don't be shy to message me about it or any tips about publishing a book. Perhaps I can leave you a tid bit of it at the end of this story to see if you like it. Anyways, as always, I love and treasure you all!


	9. Chapter 9

Vilkas turned for the hundredth time that night. The sheets wadded into a mess, his body sprawled across the mattress. Aela's words kept repeating in his mind over and over. He gave a sigh then swung his legs over the edge.  
He walked out into the hall silently, running an hand through his hair. Then he froze.

His gaze met Alexandra's as she stood in front of him. She subconsciously covered herself more with the blanket she had wrapped around her shoulders. Then his eyes drifted down to her hands and started to laugh.

A blush flooded her cheeks. Vilkas bent over, wiping the tears away from his eyes as his shoulders trembled.

" I was hungry." She grumbled, turning her head and hiding the piece of cheese in her hands.

As much as Alexandra wanted to be angry at him for laughing at her she just couldn't bring herself to be. He had been smiling so much more ever since his curse was lifted. To think that there was a possibility that the reason of his smiling was because of her actions, well it made it impossible for her to be mad.  
"Ah whatever." She teased as she came up and gave him a soft punch in the chest. Vilkas took a deep breath,calming himself. She rolled her eyes and nibbled on her cheese.  
" What are you doing up anyways?"  
" I couldn't sleep."  
" You too huh?"  
There was a small silence between the two. Then she spoke up.  
" Want to go a walk with me?"  
He rose a brow. " Now?"  
" No, tomorrow." She responded as she started walking down the hall, finishing the rest of her cheese along the way. After she finished she turned and gave him a smile. One that, as much as he hated to admit, made his heart throb.  
" You coming?"  
He looked at her, shook his playfully and started off after her.  


* * *

  
Farkas and Aela rounded the corner, making sure to stay out of sight. There they crouched in the bushes, eyes wide open and ears perked.  
" So you're leaving again?" Vilkas started softly, as if he'd wake up the entire town if he talked in a normal voice. Alexandra sat, swinging her feet as they dangled over the wall.  
"Aye."  
" But we just came back."  
She gave a shrug. " I don't really have a choice. People rely on me, I'm their dragonborn. "  
Vilkas bristled. Her words irritated him. She was _their_ dragonborn. It just didn't settle on his stomach right. Not to mention it stirred his emotions.  
Farkas could see the anger spark in his brother's eyes. No, not anger. It was something else. Something he had never seen his brother express. Farkas smirked. His brother was jealous.  
" You're going to die from exhaustion before old age gets to you." Vilkas commented. Alexandra chuckled slightly.  
" I guess that's that fate of the dragonborn."  
But Vilkas didn't take her joke lightly. Aela held her breath as she spotted his hands tighten into fists. His shoulders rose and his face was stern.  
" Come on you blasted wolf. Do it." She grumbled. Alexandra noticed his actions and quickly took note of it.  
" So any more discoveries on being beast free? I know it's quite an overwhelming change." She started, changing the subject. Farkas growled. The dumbass missed his chance!  
" I feel lighter." Vilkas answered. He felt Alexandra look over at him.  
" You don't feel less stressed?"  
Vilkas pressed his lips into a thin line as he looked at her. Then he let out a frustrated sigh. What was this woman doing to him?  
" No."  
Part of Alexandra's heart fell. She didn't help him after all.  
" I don't understand-"  
"There's this feeling I have." He blurted out. She cocked her head to the side in confusion.  
"Feelings? What do you mean by feelings?"  
The worry in her voice slapped him across the face. Damn it! Why did he even say anything at all? Now he can't go back. Not when she showed so much worry.  
In the shadows both Farkas and Aela cheered quietly to themselves. He had set himself for his own trap.  
When Vilkas didn't respond Alexandra's voice hardened.  
" Vilkas tell me."  
Her hand grazed over his own and he quickly pulled away.  
" It's things like that."  
" Like what? Me caring for you!"  
" It's you in general!" His voice begin to raise." It's like I'm bloody connected to you! I can feel you exhaustion, I can recognize your scent without second guess, I can feel your heart beating and when ever you get close I feel your heat so much that it burns when you touch me. I thought it was from my beast blood but its just getting worse and worse." He paused and rubbed his temples. " I don't even have to be in the same god damn room. People say I'm suppose to be the smart one but honestly these connections make me feel like a dead man."  
Alexandra's breath hitched in her throat. Aela recognized the blush on her friend's face as she turned. All her frustration was gone with in a simple moment.  
" Well what do you think will fix it?" She asked.  
" I don't know." Vilkas leaned on his knees, looking up at the sky. "Aela told me that going with you on your trip would be the best thing to do. She said I have to tackle it head on."  
Alexandra let out a laugh. " That sounds like something she'd say."  
Then she hopped off the wall and gave a stretch. " If you think that's the best thing to do then I don't have any problem with you coming."  
Vilkas glared down at her. " Don't take this as a love confession. There's no way I'd love you."  
She turned and faced him, waving his words off with her typical smile.  
" I know, I know. Stop flattering yourself."  
Vilkas growled only to have her stick her tongue out in a response. As they both began to walk back they returned to their normal bickering. Farkas and Aela exchanged looks. If only Vilkas knew how much denial he was in.


	10. Chapter 10

Vilkas watched Alexandra as she smiled, answering all the questions the children piled onto her. They had finished their travels for that day, taking refuge in a near by village. No one seemed to notice who she was. Only few gave a second glance. Then when they went to purchase a room the inn keeper had recognized her.

Word seemed to travel fast. They had made it to the town's trader when they were ambushed by a group of kids when they stepped outside. All their parents apologized as they rushed to peel them away but Alexandra only gave them a smile, listening to and answering every question thrown towards her, squatting down to their eye level

" Isn't it scary fighting those dragons?"  
" It can be, of course."

" But you can slay them with just a shout of your voice! How amazing!"  
" I hope I grow up to be like you."  
Vilkas saw her face wash over with shock.

" Me?" She mumbled. The young girl nodded her head rapidly.

" You're so pretty! Not to mention strong! I want to learn to wield a bow and arrow but Father says I'm much too young to." The girl continued, acting as if she were shooting an arrow. Alexandra's heart warmed.

" You'll be so much more." She promised as she pushed back a section of the girl's bangs. Then she leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

" Now go on, don't want to worry your mother now do we?"

The kids all obeyed her words without hesitation. Then Alexandra stood up and walked back to the inn with Vilkas in her wake.

They finished their dinner and retired to their room soon after.

" We still have a little more than a day left of traveling." She started as she reached for her boots. " I'm not in a rush, we can sleep in tomorrow for a little while."  
Vilkas pulled his tunic over his head. He couldn't disagree. Being able to sleep in sounded wonder. Sleep in general was what he wanted.

He turned his head when he saw her hands reach for the ends of her shirt. He quickly stopped her before she could even raise it past her stomach.

" What's wrong?"

How could she ask so innocently?

" You were about to change."  
" Yes, and? I've changed with you in the room plenty of times."

Vilkas scoffed softly under his breath, his hand tightening on hers. Then he raised his grip. Alexandra watched him storm off to the other side of the room, burying himself in the corner. She smirked to herself and resumed removing her top.

" Doing that isn't going to help you." She called as she pulled it off completely before reaching for her night clothes.

Vilkas gently hit his head against the wall.  
" You're too comfortable around me."

" Or perhaps you're fighting it too much."  
Vilkas's body jumped. Her voice cooed gently against his ear, her breath brushing past it. He groaned then turned to face her, grasping her shoulders.

" I told you, what I said that night wasn't a love confession. This isn't about anything besides trying to find a balance." He pushed. She reached up and patted his head.  
" I know." She gleamed. His shoulders fell in annoyance. Then her hand slipped down the side of his face in a caress. His heart beat pounded against his ears, his body began to tingle. Her fingers draped across his lips then . . .

" I told you, you're more attractive when you smile." She teased as she pushed his lips together. Vilkas immediately ripped her hands away and reached out for her. She let out a playful giggle as she dodged him, running for the other side of the bed.

It was almost like a dance as Vilkas mirrored her steps, trying to see which way she was going to make a run for. She darted out, almost escaping successfully. His hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her in.

" I told you what I said last time. I'll make you pay for that."

She stuck his tongue out at him. " And how do you plan to do that?"

He snuck his hand down her side, his palm outlining every curve. Alexandra sucked in her breath, not daring to breath. Not daring to break this moment.

His hand paused on her hip, lingering for a breath too long. Alexandra couldn't find herself to rip her eyes away from his. She found herself too hypnotized to.

Then his fingers danced across to her stomach. All with one swift movement he yanked her close, giving her no escape as he began to tickle her.

Alexandra laughed as she pawed hopelessly at his hands. Tears began to form in her eyes and Vilkas began to laugh along with her.

" Stop! Please!"

" I told you I'd make you pay for it didn't I? I don't go back on my words."

" Please Vilkas!"  
He smirked. " Well since you asked so nicely."  
Vilkas stopped his tickling, allowing Alexandra to collapse onto the bed. She laid there, her giggles still escaping her lips as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. Then just as quickly exhaust swept over her.

It wasn't too much longer did she fall asleep during their conversation. But Vilkas didn't seem to mind. Instead he blew the lanterns out and brought the sheets up to her shoulders.  
Alexandra laid there, beautiful as ever. But as tempting as it was for him to wrap his arm around her and pull her close, he didn't. Instead he forced himself to turn his back to her, listening to her heart beat and sharing the same warmth and exhaust that flowed through her blood.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Vilkas groaned as he awakened due to the sunlight peering through the window. He frowned as he shielded his eyes from the light. It was still early, much too early for his liking.  
Alexandra let out a soft moan as she turned, her face expressing the same frustration. Finally she let out a huff and opened her eyes.

" Can't sleep either?" He asked. She turned her head in shock to find him awake.  
" The damn light keeps waking me up." She frowned. " It hasn't even rose completely."  
Vilkas began to think. What was there they could use to block the sun?  
Then suddenly the sheets were pulled over his head.  
" What the-"  
" It'll help keep the sun out. This way we can sleep."  
Though he couldn't see the smile on her face, he could hear it in her words. He blinked in hopes for his eyes to the darkness adjust soon.

" Alexandra I don't like-" He paused as his hand searched around in the dark until it landed on something soft. He heard her let out a gasp.  
" Your hands are freezing." She grumbled as her body shivered from her touch. His sensations began to take over him as he retracted his hand.

" I'm sorry." He mumbled. Alexandra reached out and snatched his hand, placing it back on her bare waist where her shirt had hitched up.

" Alexandra," He growled," Don't do such stupid things." He warned, trying to pull his hand away.

" You said you wanted to get over it didn't you?"  
His hand tightened and he clenched his teeth.

" I don't know how I'll react if you push me too far too quickly."

He tried to push the burning of her skin against his hand away. He tried to not think of how his fingers tingled, how he felt as if the chains on him were breaking. Like he was separating his mind from his body.

" Then we will start with something simpler." She suggested. Alexandra peeled his hand from her waist and slipped it up to her cheek. The intensity decreased greatly, to something Vilkas could handle.

" Better?"

Vilkas's eyes searched through the dark until they found hers.  
" Yes."  
She gave him a smile. " Good."  
Then suddenly she flipped and snuggled close to him, her back to him. He let out an annoyed growl.

" Just what are you doing?" He asked.  
" What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting comfortable." She stated innocently, wrapping his arm around her waist while she laid on the other as it held the sheet over them.

" So now I'm your pillow?"  
" No, just a heater. Maybe you'll graduate to a pillow someday." She answered as she patted his hand.

" You're an annoying pest."

" And you're an asshole. Now go back to sleep."

Vilkas frowned out of annoyance but knew better than to take her comment seriously. Just like how she knew better than to take his to heart. Somehow he knew that there would be no getting out of this situation.  
He laid against his arm as he settled his head, his hand brushing against hers. He immediately drew back. He waited, listening for her soft snores. When he realized that she was asleep already he relaxed, letting his fingertips graze the back of her hand.

Then he felt her reach back and oh so gently tangle his fingers with hers. Vilkas peered down at her, knowing that she was only pretending to be asleep. Still, he laid his head back down and took a deep sigh.

He pushed all these emotions and connections that flooded between the two of them to the back of his mind and fell asleep.

* * *

Vilkas rode quietly as they made their way to Solitude, the walls gradually getting into view. He listened to the things around him. The birds chirping, the sound oh his horses's hooves hitting the stone rode and Alexandra's soft humming.

His mind spun wildly. There was an answer to it all and in the back of his mind, he knew what it was. Yet he just couldn't bring himself to admit it. It just didn't seem possible.

He took a moment to steal a glance at her. Her dark brown hair had grown during her time with the companions but she had cut it off again. Now it grazed her shoulders. She took a moment to shake her hands from holding the reins for so long, cracking her knuckles then racking a hand through her hair to push her bangs out of her face.

There was just no possible way. She was annoying. Nothing but a pest, always arguing him and taunting him. Never afraid to push him past his limits. Yet she gave her a challenge, which was something he became dependent on.

" What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" She asked, her hand going to her mouth with a blush on her cheeks. He smirked devilishly. She had quite an attitude on her but then there were moments like this that made it amusing to travel with her.

" I'm not sure is there?"

She scowled at him. " Why are you always such an asshole?"

If she had something to throw at him he wouldn't be surprised if she took the opportunity.

" You bring it on yourself."  
Alexandra spat in annoyance.

" Yea well-"  
Her words were muted by a screech. Their horses came to a stop from fright. Immediately her eyes searched the skies.

" You don't think-"  
" I don't want to." She answered. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the reins, her eyes narrowing as she fought to keep the sun from her eyes.

" Vilkas." She whispered. By the way their horses were unable to stay still and the deathly silence of the forest he knew it was what they feared.

Then they felt the ground rumble. Wind gusted by them as the dragon swept by, barely missing the trees. Alexandra shielded her eyes before watching the beast take towards the sky again.  
" Run!"

Vilkas clicked his tongue and his horse took off into gallop with Alexandra beside him. By the time the dragon screeched again she already had an arrow launched, relying on her legs to keep her in her saddle.

" I can't get it from here, I've got to go out into the field." She called over to him.  
" No! I won't let you." Vilkas shot back."I'm not about to let you do something so stupid."

" Vilkas it's heading towards Solitude. I have to kill it before it kills anyone if it hasn't already."

He knew there was no point in arguing with her. So he jerked on his reins and turned right, leading the way to field.

As he drew his sword he watched as Alexandra stood, balancing as the horse galloped as fast as its hooves would carry him. She sent another arrow flying as the beast circled around, earning a wail of pain.

As the dragon landed she flew her leg over and jumped off the saddle, sending her arrows one right after another.

The dragon's head flung side to side before shooting it's ice directly at her. Vilkas felt his heart drop. In one swift movement her hand light a bright blue and a shield appeared. Alexandra sucked in a breath as she braced herself.  
Vilkas watched her stumble from the force of impact. Her eyes opened and landed on him, urging him to go on. Though he desperately wanted to help her he knew what was the smartest thing to do. So he turned and charged.

His blade dug deep into it's neck. The dragon screamed but it seemed to irritate it even more. But rather than directing it's anger towards Vilkas it focused it completely on Alexandra.

With an easy swipe it sent him flying in the air. The impact took his breath away without hesitation.  
He groaned as he opened his eyes. Through his blurred vision he saw the beast stalk towards her step by step. But Alexandra didn't run. She stepped backward, a calm expression on her face as she continued to send her arrows flying. But he knew better than to be fooled by her composure. He could feel her heart becoming erratic with fear.

She cried out in dragon language. While the dragon was distracted she sheathed her sword and ran.

But Vilkas saw her error.

" Alexandra don't!"

But she couldn't hear him. With all her strength she rose her arms and flung down, creating a deadly wound across the dragon's face. As it took it's last breaths it's body flailed. Relief washed over her face but she had yet to notice the claw that was coming down towards her.

With all his strength Vilkas pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the urge to black out as he ran. He called out to her, finally catching her attention. Her eyes widened with fear. True fear. But it wasn't because of the claws that were coming down at her, it was the fact that Vilkas was running towards her.

She didn't even have a chance to warn him to stay away. Vilkas's arms wrapped around her and the claws came down on them both.

Pain seared through his body as they smacked against the ground, rolling. His bones ached, his body cried.

He was barely able to manage to push himself up as a gold light swirled around him. He hissed through his teeth as a pain shot up his side.

He peered down underneath him at Alexandra. The golden light brought life to her face as it swirled around. The breeze that followed it made both his and her hair fly softly along with it. His slipped his hand to her cheek, rubbing his thumb along it.

" Alex." His throat was hoarse and his plea no more than a whisper. Vilkas leaned down, his lips just hovering over hers. Then his strength to hang on dissipated. His body fell on top of hers, his world began to fade and his mind continued to think over and over of how he just been a step quicker, maybe he could have saved her.


	12. Chapter 12

_" Vilkas!"_

 _He churned. He had to get to her. He had to save her._

 _" Vilkas!"_

 _He could feel it. He was so close, oh so close. If only he could just-_

 _" Vilkas wake up!"_

 _Vilkas shot up with a gasp. A pain shot through him causing him to wince. Hands settled on his shoulders, gently pushing him down._

 _" Vilkas it's ok. It was just a nightmare." The voice was soft, gentle, filled with reassurance. A forehead laid against his, the hands moving up to cup his face._

 _" It was just a nightmare." The voice repeated, this time not as rushed. He took a deep breath and calmed his heart. Once he was relaxed the warmth pulled away._

 _" Alexandra?" He whispered as he opened his eyes, which he hadn't realized he had slammed shut. Alexandra gave him a smile._

 _" Yes, it's me Vilkas." She spoke as she reached out, brushing the hair from his face. He studied her. Her face was flushed but her cheeks a rosy red. Her hair was a mess, disarrayed and tangled. However she managed to keep her eyes tamed and calm._

 _" I thought you-" His sentence fell short. She looked down at him with the utmost passion and security. Like there was nothing else in the world besides him._

 _" I though you died." He finished with his voice low. She gave a shake of her head._

 _" You saved me."_  
 _" And you didn't get hurt did you?" He rushed as he tried to sit up. Pain shot through him again._

 _" Careful." She demanded softly," I managed to heal my wounds but yours is still sensitive."_

 _She brought her hands down to his abdomen, right where blood stained the damaged armor. A soft glow illuminated from her hand before Vilkas snatched it up._

 _" Vilkas what are you-"_  
 _She paused as he yanked her down. She used her hand to stop her, her face a few inches from his. His eyes surveyed her. His fingers brushed softly against a small cut on her cheek, causing her to stiffen. Then his eyes moved to her arm where blood stained her ripped shirt. The sight of it made him frown._

 _" Vilkas let me heal you." She urged. " I can't do it sitting like this."_  
 _His eyes flickered to hers. " Heal yourself first."_  
 _" I don't have much magicka and your's is much worse. I can handle a little pain until we get to a town."_  
 _His hand tightened around her wrist._

 _" You're more important."_  
 _" No I'm not. I'm not going to let you suffer. Now hurry up and strip." She ordered as she began to remove his armor. Vilkas wasn't given a choice nor did he have the strength to fight. Piece by piece his chest became bare. Alexandra pressed her hand onto the gash across his stomach and concentrated. Immediately he was relieved of pain. When he looked down most of his wound had closed up under the blood._

 _As Alexandra reached for the hem of her shirt Vilkas's eyes went wide. His hand flew up and stopped her just before she pulled it off completely._

 _" Alexandra-"_  
 _" I don't have a choice Vilkas. Either I use my shirt as a bandage or you keep bleeding. It'll take a while before I have enough energy to try healing you again."_  
 _His eyes narrowed." You do have a choice, to keep it on."_

 _She let out a frustrated sigh, touching her forehead._

 _" I know we were suppose to take things slow until we figured out what was causing these connections. But you're going to have to deal with it for now, besides I do have undergarments on."_  
 _" You'll freeze-"_  
 _" Vilkas." She snapped, her once comforting tone switching with something much harsher. He studied her then sighed before laying down, laying his arm over his eyes._

 _Alexandra continued on with removing her shirt, the heat hitting her bare skin. Using her teeth she pulled and ripped a piece long enough to wrap around his torso. The sound of each piece she ripped the more Vilkas cringed._

 _" Alright, this should hold you off until we get to the next town." She looked over at him as she finished tying a knot._

 _" You're going to have to look at me eventually." She spoke as her hand tugged at his wrist._  
 _" I refuse to violate your privacy." He answered bluntly. She smiled softly at his words._  
 _" Vilkas it's fine. I trust you." She urged. When he didn't respond she gave one last tug, his arm finally lifting. When he met her gaze he frowned._

 _" I feel like a toddler." he grumbled._

 _" What's a matter? Haven't taken any women to your bed recently?" She teased._

 _" Annoying pest."_

 _She chuckled as she sat back on her feet. Though her chest was still covered by the fabric she wore under her shirt the rest of her was revealed. Her stomach bare and slender, her collar bone exposed with the ties laying across them as they tied behind her neck._

 _" Perhaps we can make it into Solitude late tonight. Do you think you feel well enough to walk?"_

 _Vilkas nodded and began to push himself to his feet. He couldn't think about how he could feel the embarrassment she was hiding under her cool composure, how her heart rate suddenly gone rapid. Not to mention his own._

 _The two piled onto one horse, seeing how Alexandra was unable to find the other after it bolted during the attack. Then Vilkas made his way on top of the saddle, holding his hand out. She took it and sat in front of him, trying to adjust herself so she didn't feel as if she were sitting on top of Vilkas. But as he reached around and grabbed the reins they were pushed close together. It only got worse as they rode._

 _Alexandra's breath hitched in her throat as the heat of his chest pushed into her bare back. She tried not to think of how his arms would brush against her exposed waist or listen to his breaths. Her looked up at the walls of Solitude._

Please my Divines, _she thought,_ Please let this ride pass by quickly.

* * *

Sorry I accidentally italicized everything and its not letting me undo it. -.- Out side of that I've started a new spinoff for Brynjolf! Have you ever wondered what it would be like if Disney met Skyrim? Well no you have a result!

What would happened if a job gone wrong caused Brynjolf to stumble across a lone cottage? Kyra didn't hesitate to knock him out on first sight, taking his precious necklace had had stowed away in his satchel. When he awakes Kyra makes him a deal. She will give him back the necklace he stole only if he takes her out to see the treasures of Skyrim. But there is something odd about this girl. Could it be possible that she is the long lost dragonborn all of skyrim as been waiting for! 

I was singing Disney songs and the idea of mixing tangled with Skyrim seemed cool. I think the story really fits Brynjolf quite well. If you guys are interested on one for Vilkas (or any spinoff in general) please let me know. I'll gladly do it once this story is done! Also, fanfiction is messing up the summary for it so I apologize for that. I'm trying to fix it but I'm not having an luck :/


	13. Chapter 13

Alexandra shivered, trying to ignore the coldness of the night. Vilkas groaned and readjusted his head on her shoulder, tightening the grip his had around her waist. They had taken shift, him taking the first round. Now they were well into their trip with the moon high above their heads. Alexandra sighed. They still had about an hour left.

She shivered again.

Vilkas stirred, not bothering to open his eyes as he talked to her.  
" Are you cold?" He asked, sleep still heavy in his voice.

" I'll be fine. Besides, I've got your shirt now." She stated as she pulled the sleeves over her palms. When the sun began to set Vilkas refused to let the horse take another step until he found something for her to cover up in. He was not about to let her freeze to death.

So he dug through the saddle bags, managing to find a spare shirt on the bottom. The other horse that had sprinted off had taken her clothes with it so Alexandra had no other choice. So she dressed in it while he had slipped back into his armor.

" We still have an hour left. Go back to sleep-Vilkas!" She gasped. His lips made it past the loose collar of his shirt and to the crook of her neck.

" You said you were cold." He stated bluntly as he continued his way up until he settled on a spot behind her ear.

" There are other ways to keep me warm."

Vilkas wasn't sure what gave him courage to do what he was. Though he blamed it on the damn connections. He could barely sleep as he held her. Not with the way her heart was racing or how she was fumbling to be comfortable against him.

" Alexandra I told you, I can feel everything that's going on with you." He muttered."You can blame your heart. I could feel it pounding the entire time I was asleep."

She frowned and turned her head. " I'm starting to hate these connections you have with me."

" You're the one who is too reckless."  
Her entire body froze.

" You need to be more careful around me Alex. I don't have control over them like how I use to and you walking around without a shirt on isn't helping."

She scoffed. " It sounds more like love to me."

He smirked. But that's not what bothered her. It was the fact he had paused.

" You're too full of yourself."

Alexandra rolled her eyes playfully. But her smile quickly fell. The more she sat there the more aware she became of him. Soon she too could feel his heart beat, feel the flow of his blood through his veins. Suddenly she understood what he had been suffering through this entire time.

* * *

Vilkas leaned against the wall with his arms crossed as he watched Alexandra purchase a room. He came close. Too close to giving in. He let out a sigh. What was worse was that she didn't stop him.

He licked his dry lips.

Her skin was warm, addictive. It was sweet, almost as if it were a candy. Which was something that he hadn't expected. Yet as he stood there he found that he wanted more.

Vilkas ran his hand through his hair. So this was what Aela meant. He should have known better than to agree to join her. This was getting dangerous.

" I never thought I'd be so happy to see a bed in my life." Alexandra sighed as she collapsed onto the mattress on her stomach. Vilkas shut the door and joined her, only he laid on his back. The two sat there for a brief moment, enjoying the silence. Then Alexandra pushed herself up so she sat on her legs.

" I think have enough energy to heal you a little more."  
Vilkas scowled. " No Alexandra, we can do it in the morning. You need to rest."

" I'll be fine just let me-"  
" How stupid can you be!" Vilkas shouted as he sat up straight. Alexandra opened her mouth to argue but he didn't give her the chance to speak. " Don't you understand! Don't you see that I can't stand to see you hurt. That my heart aches every time I see you injured or sick? You don't even know the fear I felt when I thought I'd lost you. So please just for one damn time let me be happy by seeing you take care of yourself besides me for once!"  
Alexandra's face went blank. She didn't what to feel with in that moment. As he searched his eyes he could feel the emotions swirl with in her. The anger, the happiness, the thrill and excitement. It was all like a wave to the face.

" Don't just sit there like a moron. Get to sleep, I'll survive until morning." He snapped. As Vilkas went to turn he was whipped around and lips crashed down onto his. Heat washed over him, spreading from his head and melted down to his toes. He quickly pushed her away, trying to put as much distance between them as possible.  
" Vilkas-" She called out. He couldn't fall for it. No not now. He had to control himself.  
" Vilkas."  
Oh how easy it would be to just give in. To finally admit the reason behind everything.

" I'll sleep on the floor tonight."

" Like hell you are!" She snapped as she reached up and gripped his collar. " Vilkas I'm tired of trying to ignore it and I know you are too. So stop running from it."

" I don't know what I'll do-"  
" I don't care what you'll do you dumbass. All I care about is the fact that you learn when to shut up and kiss me."

She yanked him down in one swift movement. But Vilkas wasn't caught off guard for long. He quickly recovered, wrapping his hands around her and pulled her close. Alexandra's hands dug into his hair, pushing herself closer. If it was even possible.

" You're a dangerous girl." He mumbled as he kissed his way down her neck. Alexandra's eyes fluttered shut as she stumbled out her words.

" You're just to ignorant to admit that you love me you blasted wolf."  
She barely managed to finished her sentence before he kissed her again. This time more quickly, more hungry. As if the beast blood was still him and shining through.

" I have since the moment you stepped through the damned door."

Alexandra's cheeks flushed at his words as his hands slipped underneath her shirt. All he had to do was lean forward slightly and they went toppling back.

Vilkas lavished her. He loved her more than any man ever could. His lips brushed against every piece of her, memorizing the softness of her skin. His hands roamed, memorizing her warmth. He hadn't want to admit it to himself. To think he loved her was something he couldn't believe. When he first saw her she was instantly on his bad side. All because subconsciously he found her beautiful. She was strong, flawless. And when she and knocked him down during their spare, he found her even more irresistible. Yet he couldn't bring himself to believe that she could make him feel that way. Even after a simple glance. But as the night continued he realized that he cherished her more than anything world in the world.

* * *

Oh my gosh 50 reviews! That's amazing! I can't wait to see what you guys think of this chapter. I know you guys found it to your liking *wink wink*


	14. Chapter 14

" Do you really think it worked?" Farkas asked as he leaned against the table. Aela gave a shrug.

" We can only hope." She started," I don't think I've ever seen a man so in love without even knowing it."

Farkas smiled." That's my brother. He may be the smarter one of us but sometimes he is too stubborn for his own good."

Aela rose her eyes up to him. " What about you?"

" What about me?"  
Her eyes softened. " I know you love her too Farkas."

His smile fell and he adverted his gaze. Everyone was fast asleep downstairs, leaving the room quiet. He watched the fire crackle as he though.  
" It'l hurt," He started slowly," it'll hurt a lot. Probably more than any strike of a blade. But Vilkas has always looked after me. He's a good man, one who would give you the shirt off his back if it meant that you stayed warm.

His eyes flickered back up to her.  
" So are you.  
" True. But Vilkas can get out of line and Alexandra won't take his shit." His comment made her chuckle, " He needs her more than he realizes and in return I think she needs him too."  
Aela stretched her hand across the table, letting it settle on his. His eyes locked with hers and she gaze a squeeze. For once he let his act fall. She could see the pain in his eyes. He really did love Alexandra. then again Aela couldn't blame him. She couldn't lie. It would be painful for him. Perhaps just as he said, it would hurt worse than any wound. But she had no doubt that he would find someone for himself.

" You're an amazing man Farkas."  
" Are you sick? Did you catch my cold?"  
Aela rolled her eyes and retracted her hand, crossing her arms.  
" Here I am trying to be nice and comfort you."

She heard him laugh as he stood. Then a pair of warm lips pressed against her cheek.

" Good night Aela." He whispered.

" Good night." She grumbled. Farkas walked to the top of the stairs where he paused.

" Don't tell Vilkas alright?"  
" Yea, yea I won't." She answered without turning around. He went to take a step when he stopped himself one last time.

" Aela?"

" What?"

" Thank you."  
Aela didn't respond.

* * *

Alexandra stepped into her leggings and readjusted Vilkas's top so it draped over her gracefully. Then she turned and peeked her head out into the main room. There she spotted Vilkas staring blankly up at the roof.  
" Vilkas," She called," I need your help."

He hesitated for a moment then stepped into the dressing room with her.  
" What do you need? You look dressed to me."

" Help me lace this up." She spoke as she fastened the corset around her waist. He stared at the laces for a moment then reached out. It took him a moment but he finally managed to secure them tightly and neatly. Alexandra took a deep breath then reached for her boots. With all her clothes gone she was left with buying a new set. But since they only had enough to buy two items she was left to use Vilkas's shirt to save money. Not that she minded. It was comfortable, she'd be stupid to give it up.

Afterwards they went their own ways. Alexandra had gone to finish her job, leaving Vilkas to do as he pleased, though he wanted to help her. He was left to walk around the shops. Leaving nothing but to kill time.

" Excuse me."  
He turned and saw a young woman standing there.  
" I saw you with the dragonborn earlier. Are you friends with her?" She asked.

" Yes." He answered cautiously. The woman's eyes lit up.  
" Oh isn't she wonderful! It's because of her my son is safe. He was playing the forest when a snow storm hit. She risked her life to go rescue him. I can never thank her enough."

Vilkas felt his heart stop. " She did?"

She nodded and handed him a piece of paper. " I've been carrying this around every day in hope to see her return. My son drew it for her, could you please pass it on for me?"

He took it, still in shock.  
" Are you talking about the dragonborn?" A man asked as he passed by. " She's the reason why my business is still up and kicking! May the divines bless her soul!"

" She helped deliver a letter to my son!"  
" She helped find some snow berries for my pastries!"

Suddenly it seemed as if everyone around them had been effected by her in one way or another. Each person wanted to thank her for all she had done no matter how small or big it was.

As he stood and listened to all of their stories he found himself becoming more and more proud that she was the one that stole his heart.

* * *

" Well look at who is back." Athis spoke as Vilkas and Alexandra walked through the door.  
" Hope the trip went well. Hunt anything good?" Aela spoke as she walked up. Alexandra laughed nervously.

" Does a dragon count?"

Everyone's jaw dropped. Soon all the companions gathered around to hear their story. Aela couldn't stop herself from stealing glances at Farkas. Yet there sign of hurt or pain. Still, she knew better than to fall for it.

" I hope you guys are ok."

Alexandra nodded. " We are. I've been healing Vilkas's wound and mine are practically gone."  
Farkas flashed a smile, wrapping his arm around his brother's shoulder. "Look at this! Vilkas is finally making a move! I'm sure there was much more to it than healing."

" Brother don't speak of such nonsense." Vilkas snapped.

" Ah but from Alexandra's rosy cheeks it's cleared that _something_ must have happened. So what was it? A kiss? A confession? Perhaps more?"

" Nothing happened!" Alexandra rushed. Farkas chuckled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
" Cute as always."

Suddenly Vilkas reached up and whipped him around. The room went quiet.

Vilkas had realized his actions and let his hand drop.  
" I apologize."

Farkas looked at him then smirked devilishly.  
" So it did work! My plan worked! It's about damn time you two admitted that you fell for one another!"  
" Plan! What do you mean plan! I knew you had something up your sleeves!"  
Farkas remained calm with a smile on his face as his brother fisted his collar. The companions filled with laughs as the brothers continued to bicker back and forth with one another, Farkas admitted to everything he had planned.

Alexandra tried her hardest not to laugh but failed at it. Then her eyes met Aela's. They didn't even need to say anything. It was clear. Everything from beginning to end. Still that didn't mean that they wouldn't have time where Alexandra confined to her and told her everything that had happened. But from the sparkle in Alexandra's eyes Aela knew she wasn't going to get away with planning such a thing with Farkas. Not that she could complain about it.  
Oh no, Alexandra was going to get back at her. Perhaps twice as bad.

* * *

I'm sad to say that this is the end of the story T.T But I'm open for requests for other characters or spin offs! I'm also a huge fan of anime so dm me if you have a request and hopefully i'm familiar with it. If you would still like for me to post a section of my book please let me know and I will do so on this story. Thank you so much for all the support, perhaps I could give you all a name. I'm open to suggestions! I love you all and I hope you enjoyed!


	15. Author's Note

I have released a new spinoff for the wonderful Vilkas! I have been super busy with Ap testing and projects so please do forgive me if I post later than usual. Don't worry, I have all your requests in mind. I just have to find some inspiration to write them all. Here are some other spinoffs I had in mind

A new wolf added to the pack

It was like any other day, that was until a baby was delivered to the steps of the Companions. All are clueless who left it and why but they refuse to abandon it. But taking care of a child isn't as easy as it seems. Everyone slithers their way out of responsibility for it, leaving Alex and Vilkas to work together. Will this child be the very thing that makes them fall in love? 

A wedding proposal

It's been a month since Vilkas has returned from Solitude with Alexandra. Only now something else is bothering him, and it's not the connections. He wants to make Alexandra his. But how does he go about it? It has to be perfect, flawless. Yet he just can't seem to think of a way to ask for her hand.

Those are the two I have lined up so far. Let me know what you think! I'll probably post a chapter of my book tomorrow. Look out for other stories I might be doing as well!


	16. Author's Note 2

as promised here is the first few pages of my book im writing! I'm nearly complete and will be publishing it soon. It seems very similar to skyrim in the beginning but once you read more of it it branches off completely. So i'll include two sections. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

He tried to run as fast as he could, he had too. He could have screamed for help but she would have killed him right on the spot. There was no possible way for him to see the light of the next morning. He had to hide while he had lost her.

She watched him rush into his house, slamming the door and leaning his head against it. He had thought he had left no track behind, he thought he was safe . . . thought.

He hadn't even heard her sneak out from the shadows. He didn't even notice that she had left the door unlocked when he came storming in. He was too caught up in worry to even notice something so obvious. He turned and froze with her blade suddenly up against his neck.

" Please! Please, I'll give you your money. Just don't kill me." He pleaded. He hoped he could get some sort of clue of who she was but she was covered from head to toe. With her hood up and mask around her nose all there was for him to see was her piercing blue eyes.

" You should have given it to me to begin with." She stated as she pushed the blade closer to his throat. She glanced around in the dark and spotted a doll laying by the dying fire. Then her eyes flickered back at him.

" You're daughter, how old is she?" She asked. The man swallowed nervously and parted his shaking lips.

" She's only five, my lady. She's my granddaughter. " He chocked out in a hushed tone. She looked at him then turned and began to walk towards the doll. He tensed as he watched her kneel and pick the toy up into her hands.

Then she noticed her.

The man's granddaughter slept peacefully on a makeshift bed waiting for her him to return. The man went to launch forward after her but she only held her knife out to him as a threat. He stood nervously, watching this woman walk towards his granddaughter.  
With a flick of her wrist her knife was sheathed and put away. She knelt peered at the child in front of her. She reached out her gloved hand and pushed a strand of hair that fell in her face. The girl was young, innocent, something she wanted to protect. After laying the doll next to the child she stood and held out her hand.

" I can manage to find a reason why I couldn't kill you, but I can't return without what I came for."

That was a lie, they were suppose to keep their blade clean. She was never to kill.

" Thank you! Bless your soul, take it all. Just don't hurt my Alys." He begged as he held the bag out. The coin fell heavy in her hand with a clank. She only stowed them away silently. The man wasted no time before rushing over to his granddaughter. She took a moment before reaching for the door.

" Wait. Your name, what's your name?" The man asked. She turned and faced him. She spoke so softly he could barely make out her words even in the dead of night.

" My name? My name is Kira."

* * *

That's a part of the beginning! Now here's for a little sneak peak later in the book

* * *

He gave a light chuckle and stepped forward. Kira didn't dare back down. She faced him and looked right up at him despite their height difference. Bags hid under his eyes and his dark hair was askew as if he had been fighting. The aura he gave off was strong but Kira could sense the weakness with in him.

" Well since I got stuck talking to one of your little friends I've been associated with you. Now I'm being dragged under."

" And just what do you want me to do about it? I clearly have enough to handle already."

" You, my lady, are going to help me clear my name."

" Just how do I know you really didn't murder someone?" She shot back with a cross of her arms.

" How do I know you haven't either?"

Kira went to open her mouth but she shut it. He had won. There was no way for her to prove anything.

" So just what do you have planned?"  
Chaol shrugged," I'm not sure. I didn't think you would follow through."

" Well when you think of something, let me know." She followed as she began to stride towards the window. Kira felt his eyes bore into her back as she pushed the window open and peer down. The sun had began to set with purples, pinks and oranges lighting up the ally way behind the brothel. She sat on the frame and gave him one last look.

" If I ever catch you lying to me, I will slit your throat before you can even blink."

" As I expected from a gentle creature like you."

Kira's lips turned up at his sarcasm.

" Meet me at the edge of town tomorrow night. Try to actually think of something by then."  
Chaol gave her a firm nod and watched her swing her legs over. Grabbing onto the frame she swung herself over and began her descent. With a click of her shoes she landed swiftly and fixed her skirts once more. Kira gave one last glance up at the open windows and found her stomach knotting up. It was just one more thing she had to worry about. But at the same time it gave her the slightest hope that she had the chance to make things right.

* * *

Let me know what you think! If you're interested in reading the rest of it I will keep you updated through out the rest of the stories. Hopefully I will be publishing it soon! So excited!


End file.
